Pinky Street High School
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Featuring Gaby, Elvira, Kayla, Jennifer, Amy, and more in crazy high school drama, passionate romances, and crazy cliff-hanger endings, with Carly Rea Jepson as their main teacher and with Brittney Spears serving as the principal. Will things go well at the Rainbow City High School? Find out!


**_Pinky Street High School_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Why did I agree to this... I'm interested of making fanfics of any categories on high schools.

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to everyone, including PINKY SHOW TIME. (BabySUE, Dimple and Nintendo.)_

* * *

The alarm clock rang as Gaby turned off the alarm, stopping it from ringing so much. She then groaned as she stretched her arms, jumping out of bed, before Elvira and Kayla hopped out of their beds. The three girls are really happy this morning as they had a really good night's sleep.

"Ah, what a nice morning!" Gaby commented as she liked the sunshine with the birds chirping. "Well, it's about time that we go out to town!"

"Yeah!" Kayla responded. "For dancing and fashion and the wonderful love will bloom!"

So the girls got dressed and had breakfast as she went out to town. When Gaby, Elvira and Kayla are about to leave White Hill, they saw Anna, who was folding her arms, with Carly Rea Jepson on the right and Brittney Spears on the left, with the 'Road Closed' sigh right in front of them.

"Anna?!" Gaby gasped as she grew her eyes wide. "Are you still here?!"

"No! You three are not going anywhere this time, damn it!" Brittney shouted as she stamped her right foot at the trio.

"Sorry, but I had to do this to you since I had an important announcement." Anna stated.

"What's so important?" Elvira asked as she shook her right hand while she was speaking.

"We have decided that you and your friends will take lesson that are not meant by dancing. I'm the teacher and you three girls will have to take lesson such as English, Maths, Science, Geography and History for the rest of your lives." Carly responded. "Well, the lesson meant by dancing is P.E and ballet lessons."

"And I'm a principle, and we also have no tea-breaks in Pinky Street High School, especially food, except lunch time." Brittney Spears added on. "You three girls have to take no more tea-breaks for the rest of your lives and all of those things in Pinky Street High School that you can only take and work from now on."

"Boring!" Elvira said hysterically in unison.

Anna sighed. "I know these are not the things that you usually do, but I think you still need to be studied besides dancing."

"Yeah." Carly Rea Jepson stated. "Now come with us immediately."

So Gaby, Elvira and Kayla followed Carly and Britteny to Pinky Street High School, with Anna watching them walking off as she walked away too. When Gaby, Elvira, Kayla, Carly and Brittney had made it to Pinky Street High School, they walked across the corridor and found themselves a classroom, as Brittney Spears had to be in the office as a principle.

"This is your classroom, girls." Carly Rea Jepson stated as she opened the door, leading Gaby, Elvira and Kayla in the classroom.

The trio grew their eyes wide before taking their seats as they saw Amy, Jennifer, Karen, Sue, Reina, Hannah, Lisa, Monique and a girl with soft long hair and brown eyes, followed by the Hibiscus accessory on her head, wearing a white Pepsi shirtless top and a pink skirt with white boots, which Elvira had to sit next to.

"Good morning everyone." Carly Rea Jepson greeted. "Thank you all for coming! Today, we seem to have a new student that would be joining us today. So, if you would like to come down, young lady." she pointed out, pointing her finger at the girls.

The girls then stood up, walked up to Carly.

"Hi, little girl. Tell us about yourself." Carly stated.

"Yes, Miss Rea Jepson." the girls responded. "I'm Periwinkle. Thank you for having me in your class."

"You're welcome." Carly responded. "You may will be sitting on the chair next to Elvira."

Periwinkle then walked back down and sat next to Elvira. "Hi Elvira." she greeted. "I've heard good things about you."

"Really?" Elvira scoffed. "Then what's that?"

"I've heard that Gaby's your rival!" responded Periwinkle.

Gaby turned her head to Periwinkle and Elvira. "So, Periwinkle, how much do you like dancing, 50% or 100%?" she asked.

Periwinkle giggled. "Why 100% would be lovely, thanks Gaby!"

Gaby then grew her eyes wide. "Wait... How do you know me?"

"Because I know!" Periwinkle giggled.

"What do you know?" Gaby shrugged. "We never had met before..."

"Hey! No turning around in class!" Carly Rea Jepson exclaimed, shaking her head.

Gaby gawked as she turned forward, touching her fingertips together. "Sorry Carly Rea Jepson..."

"That's _Miss Rea Jepson _to you, Gaby." Carly commented as she sighed, shaking her head as she folded her arms. "Has Yoshizilla-Princess brought me in for this?"

Awkward silence as everyone glanced at each other, then turned to Carly Rea Jepson.

Elvira gave Periwinkle an evil look. "Nice one, moron." she scoffed.

"Did you say something, Elvira?" Carly commented as she turned to Elvira.

"No I didn't, Miss." Elvira commented as she waved her hands, sighing as she quietly muttered to herself, "I knew I should of sat in front..."

"All right, can any of you girls honestly answer what 2 + 2 is?" Carly stated as she pointed at the black chalkboard, changing topics for no reason.

Elvira then raised her hand.

"Yes? What's 2 + 2?" Carly asked, folding her arms.

"Is it... four?" Elvira responded.

Carly smiled, writing four as the answer on the chalkboard. "Correct! Two plus two is four!" Then she changed the topics on the chalkboard again. "And what is 2019 take-away 13?"

"Two thousand and six?" Elvira responded.

Carly smiled, writing the answer, 2006. "Good job! Now what is 27 divided by 3?" she then asked, changing the topics yet again.

"It's nine, Miss Rea Jepson." Elvira answered rubbing her chin.

Carly Rea Jepson's eyes grew wide in amazement. "Wow! That's great! Okay, one more. What is 6 take away 3?"

Elvira shrugged. "I don't know, Miss. Maybe 4?"

Then everyone started to giggle.

"Silence!" Carly Rea Jepson exclaimed in anger as she slammed the ruler on her desk.

"See?" Kayla pointd out. "Carly can sure be a pop star and a teacher."

When Carly heard this, she sighed as she slapped her brow in annoyence.


End file.
